Live a Little Dangerously
by soulmatesDC
Summary: Parents away for the weekend, check.  Party going on in the living room, check.  Derek and Casey locked in the bathroom, check.  Same outcome as before, not on your life.


**A/N: This is for Kelly (aqua88), who asked so nicely for "****an alternate ending to**_** The Party**_**. Like what would have happened if George and Nora didn't bust in...And the crowd eventually went away...But Edwin and Lizzie never came back for them :)". It's not exactly what was asked for, but after rewatching the episode, this is what came to me. Casey and Derek are supposed to be 17, and Lizzie and Edwin are around 14. Hope you all like it.**

**It's odd and random and doesn't flow, but that's kind of the point. The title comes from my favorite line in **_**The Party**_**, when Derek asks Casey "Don't you ever want to live a little dangerously?"**

**Also, I'm rating it T because I don't think it's exactly M. If anyone feels the rating should be changed, just let me know.**

**Enjoy and review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Monday 8:19am**

Casey stood in front of the sink, rinsing the couple of bowls from breakfast that morning. The corner of her mouth quirked slightly when Derek sidled up besides her, dropping his own bowl and spoon into the sink as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm leaving in five," he told her as his eyes scanned the room quickly before coming back to her face. "Be in the car or walk," he said, pushing himself off the counter and walking out of the kitchen.

She kept her face towards the window and away from the rest of the family, smiling slightly. She barely registered her mother's words, telling her that if Derek left she'd give her a ride to school.

Nine minutes later Casey opened the passenger side door to Derek's car, now a dark blue because he couldn't bare the thought of driving around in something that represented the seventies. After reaching around and placing her bag in the backseat, Casey shut the door and buckled her seatbelt before turning to Derek.

"You're late," he told her.

"You waited," she countered, eyes darting to the house then back to Derek's face. Leaning over quickly, she pecked him twice on the lips in rapid succession before leaning back into her seat and fiddling with the radio's dial.

He leaned his head from one side to the other, effectively cracking his neck when it was bent towards the window. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Casey's lips were pursed and her cheeks puffed, trying desperately not to smile at the crick in Derek's neck. Derek didn't even bother to hide the huge grin on his face as he backed out of the driveway, rubbing the small bump on the back of his head.

**Saturday 3:42pm**

"The number to the hotel is on the fridge, along with Abby's number," Nora told Casey as she zipped her coat. "Marti won't be back until late Sunday night, but we should be back before then."

"I know mom, we went over everything this morning. And yesterday. And two weeks ago when you planned this." Casey smiled and picked up the glove that fell on the floor as Nora looked through her purse for the car keys.

Nora took the proffered glove, slipping her hand into it, and then pulling it off slightly to adjust her fingers. "Also," she continued as if Casey said nothing at all, "Lizzie and Edwin will be dropped off around eleven by Jamie's mom. They are eating at the bowling alley so you only have to worry about food for yourself and Derek."

Just as Nora decided it would be easier to dump the contents of her bag on the couch, Derek and George were making their way down the stairs.

"Yes dad, I know. No killing Edwin, no late night horror movies for Lizzie, no shaving Casey's hair while she sleeps," Derek winked at Casey when he saw her, leaping over the banister at the bottom of the stairs. He made a cutting motion with his fingers and she glared at him.

"Derek," Nora scolded, since George was preoccupied with the suitcase to see Derek jumping over things or gesturing to Casey.

"Fine," he said, digging his hands into his pockets and leaning against the wall. "I won't cut her hair either," he said dejectedly.

George dragged the suitcase to the door, handing Nora the keys to the car as he passed her. "Now Derek," he started, but Derek cut him off.

"I know, I know. _This is a huge responsibility that I don't even deserve after the last time_. I heard the speech dad, practically have it memorized," he tapped the side of his head, showing he understood.

"And the number one rule for this evening is..."

"No party," Derek and Casey intoned together.

**Saturday 11:03pm**

"Thanks so much for the ride," Edwin said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door.

"Yeah thanks," Lizzie added as she slid over and stepped out of the car. "We'll see you on Monday Jamie." She shut the door and both waved as the minivan pulled away.

They turned and started walking towards their house, stopping at the bottom step. They heard the thumping from the stereo in the living room and watched as shadows crossed in front of the windows.

"Not again," Edwin groaned, walking up the steps with Lizzie.

**Sunday 5:36pm**

Casey, frantically running around the living room fluffing pillows and restacking magazines on the coffee table, eventually bent down and looked under the couch. Pulling out a red plastic cup and a bunch of chips, she scrunched her nose at the smell and stood up again.

"Lizzie!" she yelled up the stairs. "Can you please bring down the air freshener and spray the living room? It still smells around the couch."

She walked towards the kitchen, passing Derek who was carrying a large garbage bag. She tossed the cup and snacks into the bag without looking at him.

"This it?" he asked.

"You grabbed the garbage from the bathroom?" Casey asked and Lizzie gagged. He nodded. "That's it then," she told him.

"I'll be back in a bit," he called over his shoulder, grabbing the other garbage bag next to the couch and car keys from the table, walking out the front door.

"You know," Lizzie said to Casey, making the older girl turn towards her. "I had to use like a _whole_ can of this in the bathroom." Lizzie's smirk, incredibly similar to Derek's, grew when Casey blushed and practically ran into the kitchen to tidy up.

**Saturday 10:21pm**

Derek leaned against the banister, surveying the room. The music was loud enough without being obnoxious, the snack bowls were filled and the pretty red head was eyeing him from across the room. All in all, the party seemed to be a hit. He relaxed a bit more and decided that this weekend was turning out to be better than the last time he was left without parental supervision.

"Hey D," Sam said as he came into Derek's vision. He looked a bit embarrassed and darted his eyes over to Ralph, who was across the room and laughing hysterically.

"What?" Derek asked, giving Ralph a look when he almost fell on the floor.

Sam glared at Ralph before turning back to Derek. "I was in the bathroom and I thought I locked the door, but then it opened and–"

"_SpongeBob_!" Ralph said to the red head, loud enough for it to carry over to Derek and Sam. He pointed to Sam, who blushed and gave the finger, which only caused Ralph to laugh some more.

"Ralph walked in?" Derek guessed and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I think the doorknob might be busted."

"Not again," Derek groaned, heading towards the basement to grab his father's tool belt.

**Sunday 1:54am**

"Finally," Lizzie said, shutting and locking the door.

Edwin was standing on the landing of the stairs, leaning over the banister and surveying the living room. It was a complete mess, red plastic cups and beer cans thrown everywhere. There were chips and cheese doodles smushed into the carpet and probably buried in the couch cushions. And the place absolutely reeked.

Thankfully no one ventured upstairs, or at least they didn't cause the same amount of havoc that the downstairs obviously went through.

"I hate them," Edwin said and Lizzie nodded in agreement, stepping around the overturned chair and making her way to the stairs. Edwin reached out his hand and helped pull Lizzie over the two steps from the floor to the landing, since there was a puddle of something neither of them wanted to think about on the steps.

"At least I know how to get them out this time," he told Lizzie once she was balanced and no longer leaning on him.

"Good, because I am_not_ cleaning this up," she gestured behind them as they climbed the stairs.

"Me neither," Edwin said as they approached the bathroom door.

"_Oh god, Derek_," caused them to stop, eyes wide and staring at the door a few feet in front of them. A moment later Lizzie dug her fingers into Edwin's arm and pulled him back towards the stairs, skipping steps as she ran down them.

"Did... did you just... are they?" He couldn't finish but Lizzie knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Oh god," Lizzie cried, covering her mouth and sitting on the coffee table, disregarding the mess around her.

"Don't say that!" Edwin yelled, looking up at the ceiling. He watched as she stood and started picking up the garbage that was in her path to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Edwin asked as he followed her.

Pulling out a garbage bag from under the kitchen sink she shook it open and began throwing away everything that was on the counter. "Cleaning," she told him, pausing briefly when she realized that she was about to throw away the fruit bowl.

"I thought we were leaving it for, for _them_," he shuddered at the last word.

"Well, I need to do something." She bent and picked up a banana peel and empty pickle jar. She dropped the glass jar, which shattered all over the floor, when she heard a bang from above her head.

Seeing the look on her face, Edwin pulled the banana peel out of her hand and guided her to the stairs. "We're going to sleep and will worry about this in the morning."

"I can't," Lizzie told him, eyes darting between her bedroom and the bathroom door.

He quickly pulled her towards the next set of stairs and pushed her ahead of him and towards the attic. "My room is above _everything_, we can both fit in my bed and if you want I'll put the music on."

**Saturday 10:40pm**

Casey wasn't completely freaking out for once. She was fine with the fact that there were people she didn't really know in her house. She was okay with the fact that despite promising her mom there wouldn't be a party one was currently going on in the living room. She was also all right with her ex dancing with some slutty blonde, who just so happened to be Derek's ex.

What she wasn't happy about was the fact that she just got beer spilled down her top. Beer that she didn't know would be served at the party. Beer that was being illegally consumed by most of the guests.

Clearly, there was only one person at fault... Derek.

"Ralph!" Casey spoke loudly, over the music that she thought was a tad too loud. The boy turned around and blinked at her, taking a sip from the red plastic cup in his hand. "Where's Derek?"

"Huh?" he asked, winking at a girl that passed by.

Irritated, Casey snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Where's Derek?" she repeated but was only given a blank stare. "You know, this tall, shaggy reddish hair, annoys me to the point of almost homicide." Again he blinked and she huffed.

"Oh, Derek?" She wanted to strangle him. "Bathroom, I think."

She didn't bother to thank him as she angrily walked up the stairs, sniffing her shirt with revulsion.

"Derek!" she yelled, pushing the door to the bathroom open and standing in the doorway.

"Casey–" his arm stretched towards the door, palm facing out.

"Oh don't you 'Casey' me Derek," she walked further into the bathroom and slammed the door shut with her foot. "Do you have any idea what this is?" she gestured to the wet spot on her shirt.

"An absolute disaster," he moaned, cradling his head in his hands.

"Beer Derek. Beer! It's one thing to throw a party when mom and George specifically told us not to. But to serve beer? God Derek, how stupid can you," she stopped suddenly, both in her speech and advancement towards him, because she saw the tool belt spread out on the counter in front of him.

Her eyes moved quickly between Derek's covered and shaking head, to the tools half lying in the sink, to the closed door.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" She ran over to the door and tried turning the handle, but it just kept spinning. Her head collided with the door before she groaned, "Not again."

**Sunday 1:33am**

Lizzie and Edwin were sitting in her room again. She had a massive headache and he was rubbing his shoulder. They had tried to turn the music off and inform everyone that the party was over, but all that came out of that was Edwin being shoved into the dining room table and the volume being raised. Sam was no help, since he was too drunk to remember where he was. And both Ralph and Emily were busy making out, thankfully with other people.

"I don't know what else to do," Edwin moaned, leaning back onto Lizzie's bed. He had come up with several different plans to get rid of everyone, but Lizzie logically shot all of his scenarios to hell. He still didn't understand that it might be a bad idea to drag the hose into the house and drench the entire living room.

Lizzie sighed and put her head in her hands. If their parents weren't going to kill them, Lizzie was going to put both Derek and Casey through a lot of pain.

"The cops!" Edwin yelled, sitting up quickly. Lizzie winced and moved her fingers so she could look at Edwin through them. "We can call the cops and have them end the party."

"And call mom and George and get us into trouble for not telling them earlier. I don't think so." She watched Edwin put his fist under his chin and a frown form on his face.

"I don't hear you coming up with any ideas," he mumbled.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Edwin thinking up a few more ideas but wisely keeping them to himself.

"Sirens!" Lizzie said after a couple of minutes.

"I thought we couldn't call the cops," Edwin mocked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk. She began rummaging through a drawer, finally pulling something out and making a triumphant noise.

"Um… care to clue me in?"

"Just go grab your keyboard and meet me at the top of the steps," she said, untangling the cord on the microphone.

**Sunday 8:12pm**

"They're home," Edwin called from the living room, pushing the curtains back into place. "Act normal," he told everyone as he sat at the end of the couch.

Casey came down the stairs, Derek following her, and Lizzie walked over from the kitchen. Casey sat on the end of the couch, closest to Derek's chair, and Derek took the seat next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Lizzie looked at Derek's empty chair, then at Derek and Casey, finally raising an eyebrow at Edwin, who was shaking his head. "I thought he said_normal_?"

"Oh," Derek said, grinning as he got up and grabbed the remote out of Casey's hand.

"Derek!" she yelled, just as Nora and George walked through the front door and Derek plopped into his seat.

**Saturday 11:26pm**

Edwin and Lizzie were sitting on Lizzie's bed, a chair underneath the doorknob so no one would be able to get in. After going through the house, they realized history was repeating itself and their older siblings were once again locked in the bathroom. The argument going on behind the door was so loud that Derek and Casey couldn't hear the pounding on the door or Edwin's calls, letting them know they were home.

The phone rang, both anticipating it, and Edwin picked it up before the first ring finished.

"Hello?" he said, though he knew who it was going to be.

"Hey Ed, its dad."

"Hey dad, how was the drive?" Edwin asked as Lizzie shoved an old sweat shirt against the bottom of the door, hoping to drown out some of the noise downstairs.

"Fine, we arrived a few hours ago."

"That's nice," Edwin said, then cringed when he heard something break downstairs. "Look, I don't mean to rush you but Lizzie and I are watching a movie and I don't want to miss anything."

"Oh, alright. Are Derek and Casey there? Did they burn the house down?"

"Um... well, uh, Casey was... crying when we came home, something about a fight with Derek." Lizzie smiled widely, then brought her hands up to her face and cradled the empty space in front of her, pursing her lips and making faint smacking sounds. "And Derek's out on a date."

"I'm going to kill that boy. Well, enjoy your movie and call if you need anything."

"Thanks dad. Have fun."

Edwin hung up the phone after he heard the click on the other end, releasing a breath and laying back on Lizzie's bed.

"You're amazing," she told him, leaning over the side of her bed so he could see her smiling face.

"I know," he told her, smiling back. "But now we have to get rid of the animals in our living room, then yell at dumb and dumber for throwing a party... again."

**Sunday 11:42am**

Casey heard banging on the door. She tried to ignore it and continue sleeping, but her back was killing her. She turned over, looking for a more comfortable spot on her bed, until she realized her bed was cold and hard.

"Will you guys wake up all ready?" she heard Edwin yell and she groaned, burying her head deeper into what she presumed was her pillow.

Her pillow stretched and yawned, moving an arm up to cover its mouth. She suddenly realized that she was on the bathroom floor, half naked, and sprawled over an equally undressed Derek.

"I'm giving you five minutes to do whatever you have to do to be presentable before I open this door," Edwin yelled again.

Derek groaned and threw his arm over Casey's waist, pulling her body closer to his. He pressed his face into her hair, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm going to kill him," he whispered in Casey's ear.

It took Casey a moment to ignore how sexy Derek's morning voice was before she lifted his arm and started buttoning up her shirt. "Do you mind doing it after we're dressed and out of here?" she hissed at him while smoothing her skirt down, throwing away the condom wrapper and avoiding looking at him.

"Ready?" Lizzie called.

Casey quickly looked back at Derek, only to find him right behind her with a smile on his face. "Yeah," he said, and then kissed her.

**Sunday 1:17am**

It's been almost three hours and they've been fighting the entire time. They stopped attempting to get out after about five minutes, and completely forgot about the party not too long after. And seeing Casey reach for anything she could get her hands on, Derek grabbed all bottles and containers and other things he'd never seen anyone use before, putting them all under the sink and sitting in front of it.

The insults were getting old, and they both knew it. One would comment about the other's intelligence. The other would say something about non-existent social lives. Honestly, they were both sick and tired of it all.

Something he said got Casey so mad that her face turned red instantly and her hands formed fists at her side. Derek didn't realize that Casey was still sore about breaking up with Max, since she dumped him months ago. Although, it might have had something to do with the comment that Max 'upgraded' from her to Kendra. So, when Casey ran at him and sent him flying to the floor, he wasn't very surprised. He hit his head on the side of the bathtub and his back slammed into the floor.

Her hair was flying around her face in her rage and her eyes were dark and blazing. She screamed and yelled and hit him anywhere her fists could reach. With her emotions running wild, Derek thought she never looked better.

Any control Derek had built up over years as he suppressed his urges snapped when she pulled his hair, licking her lips as he did so. His hand, previously trying to stop her attacks, went into her own hair and tilted her head back, allowing him to reach up and kiss her.

It took him a moment to realize his actions were being reciprocated, because she was kissing like she was fighting. She used lips and tongue and teeth, nipping and soothing and coaxing Derek's mouth to move the way she wanted. Her hands were still pulling his hair, but they held his head in place at the same time. And she only deemed it necessary to breathe when she needed oxygen.

Ripping her mouth away from his for a moment, she was breathing heavily and Derek could almost feel her heart beating against his own.

"You drunk?" she managed to gasp out, pulling his lower lip with her teeth.

He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "Didn't even know we were serving alcohol," he got out before she attacked again, but he wasn't exactly complaining.

**Sunday 11:33am**

Edwin rolled over and burrowed his head further into his pillow. His mouth felt gross and he could almost taste the stench of his breath. It took him a moment to understand why it felt like he hadn't brushed his teeth the night before, finally realizing that he didn't. He turned his head and blinked a couple of times, smiling slightly at Lizzie's scrunched face in the rays of the light.

"Why don't you have curtains?" she asked, but didn't bother turning away from the sun.

His leaned up on his elbow so he blocked the light, smiling wider when Lizzie's face visibly relaxed. "I don't sleep facing that way, so it doesn't bother me," he told her.

Her right arm came out from under the pillow and scratched her temple, going right back under when she was finished. "You really should get some."

Edwin stayed there for a moment, watching her plump one of his pillows, while cradling a sweatshirt that was at the bottom of his bed the night before against her chest. He went to move and she groaned when the light hit her eyelids.

"Come on," he told her, standing and stretching. "We need to get them out so _they_ can clean up."

"Like they won't make us help them," Lizzie mumbled, grabbing the hand Edwin held out for her and lifting herself from his bed. She ran her hand through her hair, wincing at the knots she found and disentangling her hand, deciding to worry about it later. "Um, I think they should clean the bathroom first."

"Agreed," Edwin said, grabbing a screwdriver from his desk before walking towards the door, Lizzie following closely. She raised an eyebrow at the screwdriver and he shrugged. "I saw it in some movie once," he told her, not mentioning that it was a chick flick.

He knocked lightly and brought his ear up to the bathroom door. Hearing nothing, he knocked a little louder. "Will you guys wake up all ready?"

**Sunday 1:53am**

Derek really couldn't think at the moment. In the back of his mind he knew that his parents were gone for the weekend, there was a party going on in his house, and his younger siblings should have been home hours ago. He had lost track of time before he even entered the bathroom, and apparently his mind as well.

He was lying on the bathroom floor, his back arched at an awkward angle. One of his shoulders was supporting his upper body and his neck was bent over the edge of the bathtub.

Grabbing a fist full of Casey's unbuttoned shirt, he lifted his body a so his forehead was leaning against her neck. "Fuck," he breathed, the hand on her thigh stilling as he bit her neck.

One of Casey's hands, he didn't know where they were before, moved to his bicep and she dug her fingernails into his skin, hard. "Oh god, Derek," she moaned and he realized he loved her voice when it was breathy like that.

**Monday 12:15pm**

Sitting across the lunchroom from one another, Derek winked in Casey's direction, causing her blush slightly and turn away before a goofy grin formed on her face. She nodded in Emily's direction, not really paying attention to what her friend was saying, looking over again at Derek and smiling.

Derek, for his part, didn't even bother pretending to be listening to Sam and Ralph, who were still arguing about the design on Sam's boxers. He kept his eyes focused on Casey, enjoying the pink hue that her cheeks held.

Against the wall under the windows, Lizzie and Edwin were eating together, watching the exchange between their older siblings. They felt like they were at a tennis match, heads moving back and forth quickly, trying not to miss anything.

"You'd think they would show _some_ discretion," Edwin said when Derek licked his upper lip and gave Casey what Lizzie once described as bedroom eyes. He mock heaved when Casey bit her lip, causing Derek to grin widely.

Watching Derek tip his head towards the doors, they watched Casey whisper something quickly to Emily, before throwing away the rest of her barely touched meal and rushing towards the exit. Derek said something to Sam and Ralph and didn't wait around for a response.

Looking around the room, Lizzie shook her head in disbelief. "No one even noticed that they left together."

**Sunday 6:17pm**

Casey was sitting on her bed, head hanging between her legs and towel running through her damp hair. She had opted to shower after everyone, when the house was clean, so she had just gotten out a couple of minutes ago. She heard a faint knock at her door and stopped moving the towel for a moment. "Come in," she called before going back to drying her hair.

She stood and flipped her hair over shoulders, reaching for the hairbrush on her dresser. Derek's reflection was in the mirror, standing in the open doorway and looking uncomfortable.

"Hey," she whispered and saw him move slightly, but didn't lift his head.

"Can we," he said to her carpet, pausing and taking a deep breath. He glared slightly, as if it was the carpet's fault that he couldn't form a sentence.

Casey climbed into her bed and leaned against the headboard. "Sure," she told him.

He nodded once and shifted his eyes to the lamp on her nightstand. Taking another deep breath, he started speaking. "I don't always wear a cup during hockey."

"Huh?"

Derek held up his hand and looked at Casey's face for a second, before turning back to her lamp. "It's uncomfortable and sweaty and itches." He paused again and smiled, remembering something from a long time ago. "I broke my arm when I was seven because I saw _Peter Pan_ and thought I could fly out my window. I broke it again when I was twelve because I wanted to see what would happen if I unbuckled the seatbelt on one of those spinning rides at carnivals."

"Derek?" Casey was confused and interested but said no more when Derek once again looked at her, this time knowing the smile was for her.

"Just let me finish," he said and she nodded. "I've never done any drugs, but I drink sometimes, not all that often." He looked away again, this time a little closer to her face and she noticed his expression was guarded. "I started having sex when I was sixteen. Kendra and Sally. Emily once."

"I know," Casey said and smiled when he looked up at her. "Seventeen," she told him. "Max." He nodded once again, jaw clenched and eyes still on her face.

"But this," he gestured at nothing. "This is the most dangerous thing I've ever done." She nodded this time, understanding him completely. "It's dangerous and fun and exciting and scary and… and it's, well…"

"Something," she supplied.

"Everything," he corrected, holding his breath.

Casey felt her cheeks warm and looked down into her lap, damp strands of her hair hiding half her face. "A long time coming," she whispered.

Derek smiled, big and bright and finally moved away from the door, coming up to her bed. "We couldn't avoid it."

"Not even if we wanted to," she said, looking up at him and matching his smile.


End file.
